


A Bond Like This

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Cages, Domination/submission, Fucking Machines, Heavy BDSM, Leather, M/M, Master/Slave, Praise Kink, Prompt: slave/master, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Riding Crops, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), ballgags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Goku never knew what true freedom was until he gave it to Vegeta.(Mind the tags.)
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	A Bond Like This

Goku never knew what true freedom was until he gave it to Vegeta. 

It took years of exploring his sexuality with his mate to discover who he was, deep down, and it didn’t take long for him to make peace with it. Being controlled, ordered around, challenged and pushed and powerless to stop it until he was consumed with the need to obey and the desire to please—it was like something clicked in Goku when he discovered this side of himself. 

Vegeta, as usual, was a different story. A surprisingly different story. When Goku told him what he wanted, what he desired from his mate, Vegeta shut him down immediately. A lot of unnecessary drama occurred before Vegeta finally caved in and confessed his fears of Goku’s discovery, and these fears were valid. Goku acknowledged it aloud to him. Recognized where the fears came from. Why they were so powerful. Then he reassured Vegeta to the point of no return, soothing his fears away for good. 

That was the first night they began their new life together, as Master and slave. 

It was a beautiful, erotic, cathartic night that changed their relationship forever, in ways Goku was sure neither expected. Since then, Vegeta had acted less cocky around others. More loving to his children. Didn’t stand off to the side in crowds as much anymore. Didn’t scowl as much either. His gruff demeanor never lost its edge, a piece of Vegeta that Goku loved and never wanted tampered with, but they were subtle and not-so-subtle changes that only improved Vegeta’s life, not diminished it.

Goku, too, changed as well. Acted less, thought more. Felt more comfortable relaxing in silence around others, not filling it up with mindless chatter. There was no need to hold up a representation of himself that didn’t reflect who he was. Yes, he wasn’t very smart. Yes, he made mistakes and stupid decisions. Yes, he was childish and energetic and thought the best of everyone, even to the detriment of others and himself. But he didn’t have to lean into any of it. He didn’t have to put on a face and act happy if he didn’t feel particularly happy that day. He could focus on his actions towards others, and the actions others performed around him, and then make the right decision from there. He could be selfish in a _good_ way sometimes. The kind of selfish that benefitted himself while causing detriment to others. 

All because he was free. Free from the shackles of the pedestal his friends and family put him on. Free from the expectations of being the strongest, the one to rely on, the hero of the day. He had a place now where he could simply exist, to live free and be free to feel and act and be whoever and whatever he wanted. 

And Goku knew who he was. What he chose to be, of his own free will.

A slave to his Master. 

It wasn’t just in the safety and comfort of their bedroom where he was Vegeta’s slave. It was _everywhere_ , anywhere, all the time. If Vegeta wanted him to fight, he would like a soldier going to battle for his prince. If Vegeta wanted him to surrender, he would, falling to his knees before an altar of worship. He’d do anything Vegeta wanted, because he belonged to him. Because he trusted him with all that he was—mind, body and soul. Vegeta would never hurt him. He’d never force him into situations that would hurt or cause him pain. Vegeta knew him. His Master knew him. He had earned his place in Goku’s heart time and time again. There was no one else he’d willingly hand his power and mind over to. 

Vegeta, to no surprise, didn’t agree at first. But now he acted like the prince Goku saw, begging to come out. While Vegeta could dive into his need to control and possess, Goku could dive into his desire to please and his need to be liked. While Vegeta worked on his issues of self-hatred and self-doubt, Goku worked on his issues of needing to be the best and the strongest and his insecurities around not being either one. Together, they found a safe place in their lives, with each other, where they discovered so many aspects about themselves they never found before—like Vegeta’s guilt over his past, and Goku’s insecurity over being worthy and deserving of love and praise. 

No one knew, because no one would’ve understood. Goku didn’t have his old autonomy anymore. He could go fishing, work in the fields, play with his children, whatever he wanted, and it wasn’t permission he asked from Vegeta when he told him where he was going or what he wanted to do. It was Goku working on the thing he knew he failed repeatedly doing: showing care and responsibility by not worrying his mate about where he was or what he was doing, and not just flying off or instant transmitting somewhere without consulting his mate or telling him anything. That was just one glaring, obvious example, on top of the many, many others Vegeta helped him work on.

It wasn’t like Vegeta didn’t have moments of vulnerability and need either. Sometimes he had nightmares, and Goku was there, soothing his Master, holding him tight. Sometimes he had bouts of anger and rage, and Goku was there, calming his Master down with sweet words and touches, grounding him back to reality. Sometimes his Master wasn’t the one on top but the one on the bottom, begging his slave to please him, touch him, make love to him and make him come hard, and Goku loved to obey, giving his Master the same attention and care Vegeta gave to him every time.

But no one had to know. No one deserved to know either. This was their life. Their thing alone. Vegeta was his Master, and Goku was his slave, two roles that fulfilled them and healed them at the same time. 

“Kakarot?”

Goku looked up from where he was meditating, outside of their home. He smiled at Vegeta in front of him, taking in the beautiful sight of his mate backlit by the afternoon sun. “Yes?”

“How long have you been out here?”

He shrugged. 

“I think it’s time you go inside.”

Goku knew that tone well—the tone of a Master commanding his slave, because his Master knew his slave, in and out. A Master that knew Goku would protest and hide away his feelings and thoughts so he wouldn’t bother anyone with them, to the detriment of himself. 

He didn’t fight or protest Vegeta’s command. He nodded once, coming to his feet—and he stumbled a little, his legs tingling and numb from sitting there for so long.

Two strong hands caught his swaying body easily. 

Beside him, Vegeta grunted, “Idiot.”

Goku chuckled. “Yeah, sorry. Guess I lost track of time.” He kissed the top of Vegeta’s head, wrapping an arm around Vegeta’s shoulders. “Thanks for looking after me, Master.” 

“Hn.” A gentle squeeze to his waist. “Someone has to.” 

Later that evening, after a lovely dinner of vegetable stir fry and chocolate mousse for dessert, Goku undressed himself in the living room before Vegeta and presented himself on all fours, head bowed, legs spread wide. Gloved hands inspected him well, checking the scratches and bites and other marks and scars on his body, not only to tease, but also to see if anything needed tending to. Ever since Vegeta became his Master, he demanded this of Goku every evening after a day of sparring, or a day of toiling in the fields. All because his Master knew Goku had the tendency to hide his pain away, and Vegeta wasn’t going to let him get away with that anymore. 

Those hands left him, fingertips brushing the side of his neck where the mate mark resided, and Goku moaned when soft lips kissed that exact spot. 

Against his ear, Vegeta whispered, “Go to the bedroom.”

He smiled. “Yes Master.” 

One more kiss to his mate mark, and Vegeta pulled away. 

Goku crawled his way there, grateful that Vegeta installed new smooth alder flooring versus the old oak boards that scratched his knees and palms all the time. He felt over their mental link the spike of arousal in his Master, followed by a wave of strong affection, and his own cock twitched simply over the fact that he made Vegeta feel this way, just by doing this simple act. 

The wood creaked behind him, Vegeta’s warm ki close by him. The pitter-patter of Vegeta’s bare feet trailing behind his crawling body as well as the sound of clothes hitting the floor caused his mouth to water. Soon the bottom of the bedroom door appeared in the top of his vision, and behind him, Vegeta leaned over to twist the knob and open it for him.

He crawled his way in, stopping a good distance away from the doorframe. At the sound of the door closing shut, he leaned down onto his forearms, pressing his chest and forehead down to the wooden floor, his ass up and legs spread. 

It didn’t matter that his cock ached to be touched. That he yearned to feel his mate, to please him. Because his Master knew this already. His Master knew what he wanted, and Vegeta was very, very good at giving his slave what he wanted. But what Goku loved the most about his Master was the fact that Vegeta knew what Goku needed more. So as much as he wanted to feel Vegeta’s fingers in him, Vegeta’s mouth on his cock, Vegeta’s hands owning his body, there was a need deep down that he wasn’t positive about yet, a need he had zero idea about. A need his Master would coax it out of him soon. 

“Kneel up,” came the order, and Goku obeyed, pressing up into a kneeling position. He crossed his wrists over each other on the small of his back, his head hanging low, his attention focused on the floor beneath him. 

His Master’s bare feet walked into his vision. 

Bare fingertips touched his chin, tilting his head up. 

A strong rush of arousal jolted his whole body at the sight of his mate, his Master, naked and hard, holding a black collar in his other hand. 

Vegeta smiled down at him. “Lift your neck.”

The fingertips left him as Goku followed the order, gaze drifting up to a point on the ceiling above Vegeta.

His eyelids fluttered at the sensation of familiar, cool leather wrapping around his neck, a sigh of contentment and relief pushing out of him when it clicked into place. 

“Look at me,” and Goku did, tilting his attention back down to Vegeta. He held back his moan from the sight of his Master pleasuring himself before him, stroking his cock in long, languid strokes. But he kept his body still, despite how much it wanted to squirm. This wasn’t about him. This was about pleasing Master now. Being good for Master, being enough, being perfect.

Vegeta chuckled, tilting his head to the side. “We haven’t done anything and already you look ready to come.” 

Goku nodded vigorously, adding at the end, “Uh-huh.” He licked his lips, adding in a rush, “Yes Master. Your slave wishes to come for you, Master. Your slave lives to please you, Master.”

“You always please me, slave.” Vegeta closed the distance between them, still stroking his cock nice and slow. Even when he was just a mere inch away from pushing his cock into Goku’s open, waiting mouth. “Who trained such an obedient creature like yourself?”

“You did, Master.” His attention flickered to Vegeta’s cock for a moment, before meeting Vegeta’s gaze again. “Please you, Master. Your slave begs to please you.” 

Another chuckle, throatier than the last. Vegeta stopped jerking himself off to position the head of his cock to Goku’s willing, open mouth. Without even a command needing to be said, Goku stuck his tongue out and relaxed his throat, maintaining total eye contact the whole time Vegeta slid his cock inside.

His cock twitched at the audible and visible sigh of pleasure his Master released above him. Vegeta released the base of his cock to cradle the back of his head, palm cupping the curve, and Goku moaned at the dual sensation of Vegeta petting his hair while fucking his throat with slow, lazy thrusts. 

Vegeta groaned, the hooded eyes and toothy smile doing things to Goku’s heart and stomach and cock at the same time. Then Vegeta ran a hand through his own hair, head thrown back, fucking Goku’s throat a little bit faster, and Goku’s vision watered out of need and pleasure. His Master’s cock filled his mouth so well, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust in, but what made it even better was how Vegeta looked so relaxed, to the point where Vegeta was touching his own chest now, flicking a nipple, pulling it lightly, and Goku’s own chest ached for the same attention. 

Above him, Vegeta moaned, “Such a good slave.”

Goku whimpered, his cock twitching in response, leaking precum onto the ground. 

His Master thrusted faster. “Your mouth is delicious.”

The corners of Goku’s eyes stung from the pain of each powerful thrust, as well as the sincerity in Vegeta’s praise. 

“Mmm…” Vegeta panted for breath as he gasped out, “Perfect.” 

That toothy grin, paired with Vegeta pinching his own nipple again, caused a whimper to spill out of Goku, the vibrations causing his Master to shiver all over. 

But the eye contact remained. Goku didn’t look away. Neither did Vegeta. Instead, his Master’s cock seemed to swell more in his mouth. His thrusts became more powerful, balls slapping against Goku’s chin. The strength, the power, the painful stretch of his wet lips, the saliva drooling down the corners of his mouth to his chin, the rawness at the back of his throat— 

The hand on the back of his head slowly pushed him forward. “Take my cum, slave.”

He never looked away as he slid all the way down Vegeta’s cock, until his nose pressed against Vegeta’s pubic bone, his hairs and the musk there filling up his nostrils. The cock in his mouth swelled, and a moment later, warm liquid shot down his throat, liquid he swallowed with ease. Every squeeze to his Master’s cock produced the most amazing sounds from his Master—whines and groans and hisses—as well as the most beautiful visuals—his Master’s thick sheen of sweat, the roll of his abs, the arch of his neck as his eyes squeezed shut. 

It took all of his willpower not to come, not yet. His arms ached behind him, fingers bruising his wrists, wishing they were bound, but Vegeta never did until later. This was a test, to see if he could put another first, truly first, and tend to someone else’s needs than his selfish own, without any help. 

Goku stayed in place, letting his Master use his throat as he pleased, until the thrusts slowed down, little by little. His Master’s labored breathing tempered out, both of Vegeta’s hands now holding his head, cradling it to his Master’s pelvis. They stayed there, palms rubbing and petting his hair in various ways, even when the thrusts stopped and Goku could feel his Master softening inside his throat. 

Then, Vegeta pulled back a little to gaze down at him. Bleary, sated eyes met his, along with a beautiful, loving smile, and Goku released a small pithy whimper, the tears finally falling, mixing with the drool and the sweat. 

His Master’s hands paused, both palms cupping the back of his head.

“I’m so proud of you,” Vegeta whispered. 

Goku shivered, his cock leaking more precum. 

A thumb rubbed his scar, and Goku felt a jolt of pleasure when his Master said, “You did an amazing job.”

Slowly, Vegeta slid his cock out of Goku’s mouth, and the moment it was gone, Goku babbled out, “Master please stop I’m gonna cum—”

“Shhh.” Vegeta bent at the waist, sliding his hands from the back of Goku’s head to the sides, tilting his head up. “Who do you belong to?”

“You Master _you—_ ”

“Have I ever hurt you, even when you wanted it?”

“No Master.”

“Have I ever forced you into anything, even when you thought it would please me?”

“Never Master!”

Vegeta leaned in closer. “Then know that I will never be displeased by the fact that my slave can cum _simply_ from his Master’s praise.” 

Goku’s cheeks burned. Shame warred with pleasure, because his Master was right. One more utterance of praise, and he would’ve orgasmed right there and then, without being touched. But hearing this from his Master, knowing Vegeta wouldn’t have been displeased by this… 

His eyes fluttered shut the moment their lips touched. 

Over the link, Goku begged, _Love me, Master. Use me. Take me. Punish me for your pleasure._

He received not a worded reply, but a wave of two emotions. The first one: sheer pride, for him. The second one made Goku’s heart yearn for him: love. 

When the kiss ended, Vegeta ordered in a low whisper, “Crawl to your cage.” 

Goku couldn’t help grinning as he answered, “Yes Master.”

His cock bounced against his belly, crawling over to his cage on the opposite end of the bedroom. They didn’t use it much, mainly for punishments, and Goku had been hoping Vegeta would use this item more often. 

But when he found the cage, it wasn’t empty as usual, but fitted with some sort of contraption. Thick pieces of steel lined the floor of the cage, with four plush cushions resting in each corner, along with thick leather straps attached to leather cuffs. A circle of steel connected to a vertical piece of steel at the end of the cage—a stockade, Vegeta had explained to him one day—and Goku hesitated for a moment, staring ahead at the cage’s entrance. 

A gentle tap of leather to his ass startled him. 

Goku glanced up and found Vegeta there, naked and hard again, a riding crop in his hand. 

Vegeta pointed to the cage with that crop, his lips curling up into a smirk. 

A small nod, and Goku crawled all the way in, the cage door closing behind him. 

“Place those cushions under your knees and elbows,” Vegeta ordered, and Goku followed, grabbing each pillow with a trembling hand. “Come down to your forearms and place your head in the circle,” and Goku did, his breathing picking up as he exposed himself in this vulnerable position. 

Vegeta’s arms shot through the bars to lock the stockade in place over his collar, rendering him immobile. 

Goku whimpered, trembling from head to toe. 

As his Master’s arms retreated, Goku felt fingertips graze the side of his cheek at the same time a wave of reassurance washed over him from their link. Both sensations eased away a good amount of his nervousness. 

Soon Vegeta’s ki registered behind him, leather cuffs securing around each ankle. He caught Vegeta’s legs and arms in his purview as he secured Goku’s right wrist, then walked over to the other side to secure the other. 

Then the hands left him. Vegeta’s ki retreated away from him. All he could do was hear the noises behind him—clicks, pops, a grunt, some rummaging here and there—and Goku focused his mind, tempered his breathing, lulled himself into a quiet, meditative state. 

It would be good, whatever his Master did. It was always good. 

The sensation of warm hands resting against the swell of his ass jolted Goku out of his meditation. 

Behind him, Vegeta said one word: “Relax.” 

He took in a deep breath and exhaled at the top, “Yes Master.” 

One hand left his ass cheek, only to return as warm fingers with equally warm lube, circling his exposed hole. The other hand squeezed and pushed the one ass cheek off to the side, a sensation that made Goku lick his dry lips and moan in appreciation. 

It didn’t take long to lube him up, making his hole wet and dripping, ready for whatever his Master wanted. Vegeta had trained him well, in mind and in body, and Goku smiled at the memories that came from all their times before—the plugs and dildos, the sizes and the length of time they remained inside increasing little by little, until Goku was stretched just enough that his Master didn’t need to finger him so much, as if he was a total virgin. 

Pressure against his hole knocked him out of his memories, bringing him back to the now. Goku relaxed his body, grinning from ear to ear as he was filled with what felt like a thick, long, ribbed dildo, easing all the way in, right to the base, its fake balls brushing against his own set.

The hand on his ass cheek skipped all the way up to the small of his back, rubbing it in gentle, slow circles. 

“Does that feel good, slave?” His Master asked, and Goku tried to nod, remembered what he was in, and verbalized his pleasure instead, babbling aloud, “Yes Master it’s perfect it’s so good I love it I love you—”

A soft _wrr_ sound cut Goku short. 

The dildo in his ass began to move, slow, in and out. A movement pattern that matched this faint click-click sound behind him. 

Vegeta’s hand slipped away from his back. Then his ki left him. Walked away from him. To their bed. 

He tried turning his head as much as he could, as best he could, without using his strength and power, because if he did, Master would be furious—he learned that well enough—and he didn’t want to displease him, didn’t want this to end, whatever was happening to him. Because as confused and nervous as he was, the pleasure and the need to please his Master won out. 

From the center of the room, he heard his Master say, “I _was_ going to gag you, but I do love how loud you are when you’re lost in pleasure.” 

Goku gasped as the speed increased. His body jerked in time with the thrusts, but not a lot. The leather secured him down. This contraption secured him in place. The cage, fortified with the strongest materials Vegeta found, locked him away, like an animal—his Master’s pet—and Goku shut his eyes tight, moaning when the dildo hit his prostate just right. 

His cock and balls swung back and forth between his secured, spread legs, all from the power of this thing behind him. Some sort of machine. Jolts of pleasure ran up his spine, right to his crotch, precum oozing from the tip, probably pooling under his crotch, making a puddle, an absolute mess, all for his Master. The image in his head, the idea of what he probably looked like right now, it proved too much for Goku to handle and he became slack in his restraints, succumbing to the pleasure with a soft whimper. 

Then he heard it. The slick-slick shucking sound of his Master jerking himself off. The smell of his Master’s cum as he pleasured himself. The soft hiss, the even softer moan, and he heard a faint sound of a click before the machine somehow fucking him even _faster_ , pistoning the dildo in and out of his wet hole. The cage rattled from its power, Goku alternated between moaning loudly to gritting his teeth and hissing, and through it all, he heard and smelled his mate, his Master, lost in pleasure as much as he was. 

Each thrust hit his prostate dead on, causing his cock to swell and leak even more. Goku chanted in his mind _don’t come don’t come not yet not yet_ —but one powerful thrust to his prostate, and Goku wailed on top of his lungs, his neck hitting the stockade and his arms and legs yanking on the ropes, the cage groaning from the power behind his reaction. 

All sounds in the room stopped right after. No _wrr_ or _click_ or _slick_ shucking sounds. No gentle panting and moans of his Master from the bed. All Goku heard was his own labored breath. All he felt was the dildo lodged halfway into his ass and the pulsing pain between his legs from his hard cock and taut balls. 

Vegeta’s ki neared the cage. 

Shame rushed through Goku, overpowering the pleasure from before—and then a wave of affection stopped it short of taking over. Affection, love, pride, from his Master, his mate, over their link. 

Behind him, the dildo slid out of him the whole way. 

Master wasn’t even touching him, and yet, every word Vegeta said as he unraveled his binds turned Goku into mush. 

“Perfect,” the right ankle cuff gone. “Absolutely perfect,” left ankle cuff gone. “You did so well,” right wrist cuff gone. “You pleased your Master.” Hands touched the stockade, fingertips brushing the back of his hairline, and he nearly came when Vegeta said, while petting his hair, “I’m very proud of you.”

He blubbered out in a rush, “Thank you Master, love you Master.” 

“You didn’t cum though.” The hands on his head left him. “You know you can at any time, right?”

Goku shook his head no, his neck, wrists and ankles pulsing from the binds. 

Vegeta’s ki circled the cage. “Why, slave?”

He choked out, “W-Want Master. In me.” 

Behind him, the cage door opened. 

A tap to his left ass cheek from that riding crop. “Come out. Crawl to the bench now.” Another tap, this time to his right ass cheek. “You clearly need tending to.”

He nodded repeatedly, scooting backwards out of the cage. Mindless words poured out of him, words that sounded like ‘thank you’ and ‘love you’ but he had no idea. All he registered was the pain between his legs, the sting of the riding crop on his ass, guiding him over to the padded bench as he crawled his way there. 

It was his Master who secured him in place on the bench, his limbs giving out on him. Binds, stronger than those before, tied him down by his ankles and wrists again, his cock and balls exposed over the edge of the padded bench. A steel ball gag shoved its way into his mouth, followed by a blindfold tied tight over his eyes, and he nearly wept from how good this felt, how helpless, powerless and safe he felt. 

Lips kissed his sweaty cheek. 

Vegeta whispered against his earlobe, “I’ll give you want you want, slave.” 

Fingertips skipped their way down the length of Goku’s hard cock. 

Goku whimpered behind the gag.

A warm palm cupped his balls, giving them a gentle tug and squeeze. 

He trembled when his Master’s voice dropped an octave and purred, “But let me give you what you _need_.” 

Even with the gag, Goku made sure Vegeta heard him. “Yeth masthur.”

A gentle kiss and Vegeta left him. The riding crop trailed over the length of his spine, as he registered Vegeta’s ki circling around the bench, before stopping right behind him. 

Light taps to his ass from the riding crop, alternating with gentle rubs and strokes from his Master’s hand. Duality of tenderness and stinging pain that made his head spin, sucking Goku down further into an abyss of nothingness, a place only Vegeta could take him to. His safe place. 

Something pressed into his ass. Smaller than the dildo before. Less girth and length. It aimed up at an angle, pushed a little further in— 

The gag muffled his shriek of pleasure. 

He lost all control of his body, twitching and writhing and convulsing from the massager against his prostate. Tears wetted his blindfold. Drool escaped and dripped down his chin. He could feel and smell the cum pouring out of his cock. Milking him, milking his prostate, just the way Goku loved and desired and needed from his Master—just like his master promised him. All the while, his Master tapped his ass with the crop, or kissed the skin of his ass. 

Wave after wave of pleasure hit his senses with every rub inside. He alternated between shrieks and sobs, every nerve in his body on fire. Every strike to his ass, every kiss to his skin, every rub woke up something deep in himself, something primal and raw and freeing. He reached for the mental link but he couldn’t focus on it, too lost in himself to hold onto it, let alone grab it. 

His Master took his time milking him the way he liked, gentle rubs up and down, side to side, little circles, right over his swollen prostate inside. His balls emptied out so much cum, concurrent with the orgasms he endured, and Goku was positive whatever puddle he made in the cage was nothing compared to what he was making now. 

Soon, his sweaty body gave up with a grunt and became slack on the bench, every limb akin to jelly, snot and drool and tears leaking from every part of his face. 

He didn’t even know when the massager left him and Vegeta pushed inside instead, fucking him in slow, languid movements. Only when Goku felt his Master’s chest blanketing his back did he notice what was happening, what he was receiving finally, but he was too exhausted and spent to really respond. 

But he tried. Behind the gag, Goku released a pathetic excuse of a moan, tilting his hips up more for his Master. 

His Master’s hands rubbed his sides. His hips. Held them in place with a gentle squeeze, a silent command, and Goku obeyed with a whimper. 

Against the nape of his neck, his Master whispered so many loving words. “I love you,” “so obedient,” “my precious slave,” “you feel incredible,” “you’re doing so well,” “my Kakarot,” “my mate,” and then the thrusts sped up. Vegeta’s breath picked up. Balls slapped his wet ass, hands bruised his hips good, teeth and tongue licked over his neck, right to his mate mark, and Goku blubbered at the orgasm there, right there, bigger than the last, _stronger_ than the last—

Vegeta hissed into his ear, “Cum for your Master.” 

Goku blacked out as he came untouched.

He came to later, much later. No more toys or cages or machines. No more collar or cuffs or anything. His body felt wet, but not from sweat. Warm blankets. Gentle pets to his sides, his face, his hips and stomach. Dim light in the room, coming from a lamp on the far end. 

Goku followed the outline of Vegeta’s fingers on the bed. How they curved and twined with his own. 

Vegeta’s steady breathing in his ear. Vegeta’s chest against his back. Vegeta’s leg between both of his. Vegeta’s lips against his skin. His neck. The mating mark.

He stirred a little, squeezing Vegeta’s hand in his.

Goku smiled when Vegeta squeezed back. 

Against his neck, Vegeta whispered, “I love you, my Kakarot. My mate.” Another kiss, this time to his cheek, nose pressing into the skin. “Master loves you.” 

He floated away into a nice slumber in the safety of Vegeta’s arms, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self indulgent. Apologies if this was... a lot, lol.


End file.
